


A Hard Lesson

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Lesson

.

 

“Didn’t think you were going to answer the RT.”

“You’re not on duty, why are you—”

“Remember last night, Bodie?”

“Christ Ray, you’re not _still_ angry are you?”

“Are you using the binoculars?”

“Course I’m using them. How d’you do surveillance?”

“Block of flats to your left. Look up at the roof.”

“Bloody hell, what are you doing up there?”

“Look closer.”

“You bugger!”

“So good, so hot and salty and—”

“D’you know how long it’s been, I—”

“I love the slickness on my lips. Can you see how shiny they are Bodie? Or do you need to see _more_?”

“Look I’m sorry. There, I said it.”

“You’re sorry about _what_?”

“I’m sorry that I ate too much last night and passed out on the couch when you wanted my complete” Bodie glanced down at the RT in his hand “ _attention_.”

“All right.”

“Then get your arse down here now!”

“Anxious are we?”

“Yeah. I’m starving and it looks like you’ve still got some chips left.”

“You never learn do you?”

“Ray… why are you unzipping your jeans?”

"And I'm eating the rest of the bloody chips an all!"

"...What chips?"

.


End file.
